Lord Roark Stork
Lord Roark Stork is a Maribou stork and one of the recurring characters in The FT Squad's Adventures Series. He is an original character created by kylgrv. HISTORY Roark Stork is an aggressive stork with an ambition to conquer the world by becoming the most powerful and dangerous fighter ever. He does this by any means, but mostly by allying himself with other people who seek their own dark agendas. While Roark has proven to respect some of his temporary allies, he has proven to be ruthless and treacherous to some. Eventually, during his work with Hades, ruler of the Underworld and a close friend of his, he learned from the three fates that while Hercules was going to be a threat to Hades, a group of adventurers known as the Future Time Travel Squadron was foretold to stop Roark in his tracks. While Hades planned to deal with Hercules, Roark set out on his own into the world to continue his own agendas, and possibly find ways to dispose of the FT Squad. He eventually met another dark fellow, Flare the Otter, and together, they teamed up and worked for Professor Screweyes for some time. While working for Screweyes, the villainous trio were met by Louie, Cecilia and Kaytlin the Otter, who were looking for Screweyes' eccentric circus. While Screweyes agreed to let Louie and Cecilia join, Roark and Flare made Kaytlin sign their own contract. Unfortunately for Louie, Cecilia and Kaytlin, they were unaware that these three were bad people. They figured this out when the FT Squad, along with their friends, Rex, Elsa, Dweeb and Woog, came to rescue them. It was here where Roark finally met the FT Squad and had them restrained by his pigeon guards to stop them. But after introducing what Screweyes does for a living, which is scaring other people with his circus, they made a deal with the dinosaurs and one of the squad members; if they agree to take Screweyes' Brain Drain pills, the kids will be released, otherwise they would remain as part of the circus to scare people. The dinosaurs reluctantly agreed and squad leader Kyle the Otter agreed as well, to protect Kaytlin at all costs. Roark and Flare tormented Kyle over his choice, but accepted him. They then turned Kyle and the dinosaurs into monsters, leaving the others helpless. But the squad wasn't done quite yet. After learning what happened to them from Screweyes' henchman, Stubbs the Clown, Kaytlin organized a plan to stop Roark and the villains. Kaytlin, her teammate Rudy the Alligator, Louie, Cecilia and Stubbs snuck into the show in an attempt to save their friends. They watched helplessly as the dinosaurs and Kyle terrorized the audience with their appearance, but were even more horrified when Roark and Flare suddenly betrayed Screweyes by ordering Rex and Kyle to kill him. Kaytlin and Rudy sprang into action, knocking out Flare in the process. Roark found himself in combat against Rudy while Kaytlin and Louie tried desperately to stop the rampage. Rex and Kyle calmed down and were returned to their original forms in the process, along with the other dinosaurs, and Screweyes was spared. But Roark was not giving up yet. He was still willing to carry out his dark deed, but before he could, Captain Neweyes, Vorb and Future Time Travel's Commander Atom appeared and arrested him and Flare. But Roark was not finished yet. After breaking out of prison, he reunited with Hades in Greece where they learned from Meg that Pain and Panic failed to kill Hercules when he was a baby. Roark also learned that the FT Squad was in town. Hades and Roark were enraged but organized a plan to let the hydra battle Hercules. The hydra almost won, but Herc managed to beat the monster with quick thinking. After the many other monsters sent to kill Hercules failed, the two villains sent Meg to find Hercules' weakness. However, Meg fell in love with Hercules and refused to cooperate with Roark and Hades any further. But Roark and Hades used this to their advantage and used her to convince Hercules to give up his strength for a day so that she could be free and safe. The FT Squad was shocked to see Roark again after a long time, but was not falling for the trick, but Hercules, knowing Meg had to be safe, agreed and lost his strength. With that, the villains revealed that Meg was using him and fled to release the Titans. This led to a big conflict, where Hades and Roark nearly defeated Zeus and conquered Mt. Olympus. They sent the cyclops to kill Hercules at his weakest moment, but this failed and Meg got hurt while helping Herc. Hercules got his strength back and flew to Mt. Olympus, where he beat the titans while Kyle beat Roark. But the two villains still had Meg. Hercules and the squad went to the Underworld to retrieve Meg's soul. Hercules offered his soul for Meg's, but in doing so, he became a god. Hades was thrown into the River Styx and Roark was left unable to stand a chance against Hercules. Roark retreated, but vowed that he would beat the FT Squad one day. But Roark wasn't done yet. Not long after the Greece conflict, Roark allied himself with Shan Yu, the evil leader of the Huns who intended on taking over China. They succeeded in getting past the Great Wall, and began their attack on the Chinese villages. Roark intended on taking the Emperor's position of Future Time Travel Authority if he doesn't surrender. Roark and the Huns demolished every village in their path before coming across Li Shang's army, an army which the FT Squad and Colonel Hathi were travelling with. Roark threatened that if the army doesn't surrender, they will die, in a similar way how they killed Shang's father's army in a previous battle. The army refused to surrender and prepared for battle. But, thanks to one soldier's motives, a soldier named Ping who was actually a woman Mulan in disguise, the Hun army was buried in an avalanche. Roark tried stopping her from doing this, but found himself engaged in combat with the six FT Squad founders. Roark was buried in the avalanche along with the Huns, but survived, along with Shan Yu and their elite Hun soldiers. They then proceeded to the Imperial City, where they captured the Emperor and threatened to kill him and take control of China. But thanks to Mulan's plans, she, the squad, Shang, Hathi, Yao, Ling and Chien Po rescued the Emperor. But Shang and Hathi were injured, causing Mulan and Kyle to stay and fight the villains. While Mulan battled Shan Yu, Roark tussled with Kyle. Here, Roark revealed his ability to breath fire while wearing his armor helmet. His battle against Kyle was a fierce one and Kyle was almost killed, but with all his determination to stop Roark, he managed to overpower Roark and toss him to a fireworks tower. Roark was then finally defeated when Shan Yu was blasted to the tower by a large rocket firework that Mushu launched earlier, as part of Mulan's plan. With Shan Yu and Roark beaten, China and Future Time Travel were safe, and everyone rejoiced. TRIVIA *Roark met and became the FT Squad's enemy in The FT Squad's Adventures in We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. *Roark later encountered the squad again in The FT Squad Meets Hercules, but also Rex, Elsa, Dweeb and Woog, who are guest starring in the adventure. *It is revealed in The FT Squad Meets Hercules that Roark assisted Greedon in causing the meteor shower in The FT Squad's Adventures in Dinosaur, ''and he sent Wubbzy, Daizy, Widget and Walden to the realm where they encountered the Beast in ''The FT Squad's Adventures in Beauty and the Beast. *Roark came back in ''The FT Squad Meets Mulan, ''where he allied himself with Shan Yu and the Huns to take control of China, and Future Time Travel. *Also in this adventure, it is revealed that with his armor helmet, Roark can breath fire. Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:The FT Squad Villains Category:Birds Category:Masters of Evil Category:Traitors Category:KYLGRV Category:Manly villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Murderers Category:Main Antagonist Category:Destroyer of Innocence